


The One Thing

by DruKitten



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Spoilers, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruKitten/pseuds/DruKitten
Summary: My take on a different version of S08 E06.  *SPOILERS!*





	The One Thing

Tyrion was stunned and horrified by the destruction all around him.  He glanced at the burnt bodies of a woman holding her little girl.  The girl held a charred toy in her hand, a horse he thought.  As he began to walk away he saw something glint in the pale light and walked over to it. 

When he saw where the glint came from he stopped short.  He was shocked and just began mumbling “Oh no, no, no, all is lost.”

Jon Snow saw the dwarf wander to the side, to an alley and followed slowly.  He wondered what Tyrion could have seen that was worse than what was around them.  He had almost reached him when Tyrion turned around and met his eyes.  Jon knew something worse had to be there by the fear in Tyrion’s eyes.

Tyrion looked at Jon filled with terror, this was a worst case scenario, even if Daenerys could have somehow convinced Westeros that what she did had to be done she wouldn’t get the chance.  He gulped doubting he could stop this but he had to try.  “We should keep going.”

Jon looked at him with distrust and then looked past him.  He saw the same glint Tyrion had but he made to connection instantly. 

Needle.

Jon knocked Tyrion over running to toward the sword only to find his worst nightmare.  There on the rubble laid Arya.  Blood covered her right side, her left side was charred, Needle mostly melted except for the pommel.

At that moment Jon’s heart shattered. 

He remembered giving her Needle.  He remembered mussing her hair and stick fighting with her.  He remembered the joy he felt when he finally got to hug her after being apart for so long.  He remembered the fierceness of the hug he gave her after the war with the Others.

Tyrion had never seen anyone transform the way he saw Jon transform in the moment.  It was as if some dark avenging magic had awoken inside of him.  His gentle eyes seemed to become lit from within.  His handsome, if somber, face became twisted in pure hate. 

Tyrion shook in terror.

Jon’s mind was set on revenge but he still had his wits.  He finessed his way past Greyworm. He used a technique he learned from Arya of projecting a different emotion to get past Drogon, thinking of his love for his baby sister. 

Once he was alone with Daenerys she didn’t get a chance to say much before Jon grabbed a hold of her, looking deep into her eyes as if about to kiss her.  “You have the throne, you worry I want it, that I am going to take it away.  Well I never wanted it, I never will.  But you, you took something far more important from me.  You took the one good thing I had growing up, you stole from me the only person that thought I was worth a damn.  You killed Arya.”

The Queen looked shocked for a single moment before Jon used the broken blade of Needle and drove it into her heart.

Drogon reacted, nudging his mother to wake her up.  He didn’t understand why she stopped being in his head, why no more pictures came from her mind.  He looked at the other one, the one who smelled a little like his mother and made his mother happy and sad.  Then he looked at the chair, the image of that chair etched in his mind from the time his mother was with the blue lipped men.  Mother had gone away and it was because of the blue lipped men and their chair!

The dragon poured his hate into his fire as he aimed at the blue lipped men’s chair.  He would make it go away, he would destroy their chair and then he would destroy them.

Jon watched in shock as Drogon melted the Iron Throne as well as the stones around it.   Just as he thought that the dragon would finally target him he just used his clawed foot to gently pick up Daenerys and flew away.

Months later…

Jon petted Ghost and looked into his direwolf’s eyes, “I missed you boy.” 

Just then though another direwolf bounded up to him.  He knew instantly that it was Nymeria.  She rubbed against him with a whine.  As he bent to pet her he looked into her eyes and swore he saw Arya’s grey eyes staring back at him before the melted back into Nymeria’s gold eyes.

He smiled for the first time in a long time and headed north with his pack.


End file.
